sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The great Titan empire
long ago the manticore empire fell after a plague ravaged the core world of this empire. The outer colonies of this once great empire fell to civil war and new emerging empires. In one of the largest sectors a planet was blwnn up and the resulting metoritess fell onto a small planet known only as orthyrs. cell stage this small impact however had large conasiquences as the lifegormss on the metorite evolved into the waters of orthyrs. The cells from the very start were highly agressivee and evolved rapidly . They hunted rapidly and killed any species that they came across. They took the best bits of all the cells they killed and used them. In a few million years this fearsome cell evolved onto the land. Creature stage The titans were justas vicious on land In there whole history they never charmed a race. At every nest site they wiped out the species that surrounded them. This was becouse they saw every species instictivlyly as athreatt and so they exterminated any they came across. Soon they were the most evolved adaptable creatures on Orthrys. Even so that the established space empire noticed them and sent ships to investigate the ships reported back that these creatures were dangerous if they ever reached the space stage. Eventually though the titans did reach sentinance. Tribal Stage the triba stage saw the continuation of the same policy as in the creature staeg anything different was wiped out. The tribes chiefs were first killed then the huts were torn down in only a few hundre years the titans ruled supreme and there tribe turned into a city. Civilisation stage the great city of tartruss was built for war and before the other cities could stop them all were over run first by land then by air the titans of Taurus showed no mercy and ruthlessly conquered the world . The fear of the space faring races came true the titans now looked to the stars. Space stage after years of war the titans still advance any thing different is a threat theydo not use wormholes instead they advance one empire at a time already they controll two spiral arms and they will never stop as they belivee that any race left will be a threat any race could harm them that is why the conquer not for power of riches but security. GovermentCategory:Empires the leader of the empire is the empire general he rules with a council of lord generals who are decended from the leaders of the old nations in the civilisation stage. Now they help the emperor rule from the city of tarturus. Under the emperor there are the sector generals who rule the sectors away from the home world in the emperors name. Then cluster generals who govern small clusters of star systems finally there is the system generlas who rule over star systems . The idea of democracy does not exist in the minds of the titans. Religeon for much of this savage races history there was no such thing as an organised religion excepting the tribal stage there the people worshipped a god named Herot who is like a god of war only herot is war and nothing else he is the avatar of destruction and conquest. For most of this races history however herott was nothing more than a legend then one day the race discovered the planet called Herot this planet was swiftly terafformed and turned into a planet wide temple dedicated to this god. Now the Titans worship this avatar of might who they belivee wants them to conquer Spode who the god has seen as weak Spode of course is a representaionn of the galaxy. The titans believe that other races were put there to test them by this god and they must coquerr all or be conquered.